Legends:Caça estelar Y-wing BTL
O Y-wing BTL, construído pela Koensayr Manufacturing, era um dos principais caças da Aliança Rebelde. Era também usado como bombardeiro de assalto para atacar naves capitais diretamente em conjunto com os últimos caças B-wing. Características Carinhosamente conhecido como "Wishbone" pelos pilotos da Aliança Rebelde e da Nova República, o Y-wing foi implantado como bombardeiro, projetado para lutar para chegar em seu objetivo, descarregar sua carga de explosivos e conseguir sair do local do confronto. Seus armamentos incluiam dois canhões lasers, dois canhões de íons, e dois lançadores de torpedos de prótons. Um droide astromecânico, como uma unidade R2, poderia ser plugada em um soquete atrás da cabine, para atuar como co-piloto e gerenciar os vários sistemas da nave. O Y-wing era um veículo bem protegido, mas era lento e desajeitado em comparação com outros caças da Aliança. Suas deficiências eram parcialmente compensadas pela pesada carga de torpedos de prótons que podia carregar, e também por sua habilidade de paralizar uma nave com um tiro de canhão de íon sem destruir-la, uma singularidade que até que o caça B-wing fosse introduzido após a Batalha de Yavin. Além da Aliança Rebelde, muitas forças de defesa planetária, mercenários e piratas utilizavam esta nave. O Y-wing tinha um projeto robusto, mas havia algumas falhas de projeto que requeriam manutenção constante, que acabou levando muitas equipes de manutenção ficarem fartos de ter que tirar o casco de proteção superficial e descartá-lo. Por causa disto, muitos Y-wings não tem casco de proteção (somente na cabine), expondo, assim, as partes internas da nave. thumb|left|310px|Vista de trás de um Y-wing.Em apenas um Y-wing, a cabine podia ser ejetada, pelo piloto, dos motores e do resto da nave. Este recurso era utilizado quando a nave se encontrava em superfície. Depois que a cabine estivesse desconectada, poderia ser conduzida em superfície. Ainda é desconhecido se isto era uma função padrão da nave ou se era uma customização. Apesar de suas limitações em velocidade e manobrabilidade se comparado a caças superiores como o X-wing (ou especialmente se comparado aos interceptadores A-wing), ao Y-wing era um veículo extremamente durável, com uma pesada blindagem. O Y-wing também tinha um grande espaço para ogivas. A nave não era um caça lento no geral, com sua velocidade e agilidade que excedia ao de seu pretendido sucessor, o B-wing. Modelos Havia três designs mais comuns, um durante as Guerras Clônicas e outros dois durante a Guerra Civil Galática, assim como outras variantes menos comuns. Y-wing BTL-B thumb|left|250pxO primeiro modelo conhecido era o BTL-B, que serviu durante as Guerras Clônicas. A República fez bom uso do modelo no começo dos conflitos. O BTL-B tinha uma torre de tiro em forma de bolha, que girava 360 graus e provia ao atirador uma visão clara do espaço ao seu redor. Em modelos posteriores, esta bolha foi substituida por uma torre de tiro operada de dentro da cabine. Y-wing BTL-S3 thumb|left|250pxO BTL-S3 era um caça de ataque para dois tripulantes, e era a configuração mais comum que existia do Y-wing. O oficial de sistemas de armas geralmente operava o canhão de íons quando necessário. Muitos modelos deste Y-wing foram modificados com blasters de tiro rápido no lugar do canhão de íons. Estes Y-wings foram utilizados como destróieres de naves capitais grandes, e foram eventualmente sendo substituídos pelos B-wings. Y-wing BTL-A4 thumb|left|250pxO BTL-A4 era a versão de apenas um tripulante do BTL-S3, em que o lugar do atirador foi removido e o canhão de íons superior ficou travado em uma posição. Era comumente usado por piratas, mercenários, forças de defesa privadas e, portanto, foi também usado pela recente Aliança Rebelde como o principal caça de bombardeio. Como o BTL-S3 tornou-se a principal variante das forças Rebeldes, muitas unidades do A4 continuaram em serviço como veículos suplementares. No entanto, o Esquadrão Vermelho e o Esquadrão Dourado preferiam a variação A4 do Y-wing, e usaram-o com destreza em grandes batalhas, como a Batalha de Yavin, a captura dos planos da Estrela da Morte II da fragata Imperial Suprosa, e na posterior Batalha de Endor. Y-wing BTL-A4 "LongProbe" thumb|left|250pxUma variante (embora menos comum) do BTL-A4 conhecida como "LongProbe", designada como BTL-A4 (LP), era equipada com um computador de navegação, um hiperpropulsor de apoio, scanners avançados, e um tanque de combustível maior no lugar do oficial de armas (atirador). Apesar disto não ser o suficiente para transforma-lo em um caça de escolta legítimo, seu armamento pesado dava maiores chances de sobrevivência e permitia ocasionalmente promover grandes danos ao alvo que estivesse perseguindo. O LongProbe era usado principalmente em missões de escolta em grandes distâncias. Nestas missões, o LongProbe operava em equipes de reconhecimento. Em contraste com os outros modelos de Y-wing, o LongProbe era considerado muito valioso para deixar de ser utilizado pela Nova República. Variante Mensageira A Inteligência da Aliança utilizava uma versão especial, modificada a partir do modelo BTL-S3, para trabalhos de mensagens em longas distâncias. Esta versão não tinha canhões de íons, que foram ceder lugar a bagagem. Havia também um espaço maior na cabine, permitindo levar até 5 pessoas e possuia uma rampa de acesso escamoteável para o rápido embarque e desembarque de passageiros durante um breve pouso. Esta rampa também permitia ao passageiro saltar da nave em grandes altitudes e voar de paraquedas até seu destino. Esta customização era tão rara que não chegou a ser criada uma designação própria para ela. Alguns dos últimos rebeldes a evacuarem de Hoth usaram Y-wings deste tipo. História A Koensayr Manufacturing projetou o Y-wing para ser usado pela República Galática durante as Guerras Clônicas. Apesar do modelo BTL-B ter sido utilizado em alguns combates, quando por exemplo Anakin Skywalker e um grupo de clone troopers o usaram para desativar a Malevolência, a versão mais comum do Y-wing, o modelo BTL-S3 chegou tarde demais. O Y-wing também foi utilizado na Batalha de Kamino para deter as fragatas dos Separatistas e também na Batalha de Malastare. Por fim, foram utilizados na Batalha de Ryloth, ajudando a comandante Ahsoka Tano em destruir um bloqueio espacial. Quando o Império Galático desistiu de comprar o projeto, a Koensayr passou a vende-lo para vários mercados. Assim, o caça acabou sendo usado pelos primeiros grupos Rebeldes na Guerra Civil Galática. Os Y-wings BTL-S3 entraram em serviço desde 18 DBY, e tornou-se um veículo de extrema importância nos primeiros momentos da criação da força Rebelde, suportando a pressão das primeiras batalhas espaciais contra o Império. Os Rebeldes perderam mais Y-wings do que qualquer outro modelo durante a Guerra Civil Galática, devido ao fato de ter sido o caça mais numeroso utilizado por eles. Y-wings também foram bastante usados por piratas e mercenários. Mesmo após a introdução do X-wing, que o sucedeu na maioria das tarefas, o Y-wing continuou sendo um importante integrante no arsenal da Aliança Rebelde. o Y-wing era melhor preparado para missões de grandes combates, enquanto o X-wing era mais utilizado no combate de caças inimigos. Foi inestimável na tarefa de desativar naves maiores já que foi por um tempo o único caça equipado com canhões de íons. O B-wing, mais avançado e mais bem-armado, supostamente deveria substituir o Y-wing nestas missões de assalto e de captura. No entanto, o Y-wing mantinha vantagens sobre o B-wing em diversas características, notavelmente em velocidade, agilidade e blindagem. Tinha um projeto aprovado e era mais fácil de pilotar do que o B-Wing, que era oferecido em quantidades limitadas. Durante a campanha do Grande Almirante Thrawn contra a Nova República, os Y-wings foram usados em tarefas de defesa planetária, deixando as missões de ataque com os X-wings, A-wings e B-wings. Passado um tempo de sua fabricação, achar peças para reparar o caça ficou mais complicado. Muitos deixaram de usá-los em serviços à medida que novos caças iam aparecendo no mercado. Uma exceção deste crescente desuso dos Y-wings em serviços foi o modelo de escolta BTL-A4 "Longprobe", que preencheu um nicho no mercado de naves de reconhecimento. Apesar de ter sido substituído parcialmente pela variante T-65 BR do X-wing, este modelo foi considerado muito valioso para deixar de ser utilizado em serviço. Em vez disso, eles foram melhorados, estendendo sua utilidade até os últimos anos do longo conflito contra o Império, e talvez até depois disso. Além disso, Y-wings antigos, em vários estados de conservação, eram encontrados por toda Galáxia. Durante a Guerra dos Yuuzhan Vong, os Fias da Guarda de Galantos empregaram Y-wings na defesa de seu planeta natal, embora os pilotos da Aliança Galática considerem o modelo como velho e desajeitado. Outros Y-Wings foram utilizados em serviços de propriedade privada, e continuaram a voar durante a Segunda Guerra Civil Galática. Pilotos famosos de Y-wing incluem Jon Vander, que liderou o Esquadrão Dourado durante a Batalha de Yavin; Davish Krail, que pilotou uma por cinco anos e Horton Salm, um dos principais pilotos de Y-wing da Nova República. Salm liderou o Esquadrão Cinza durante a Batalha de Endor. Aparições *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 9: In Service of the Republic, Part 3'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 4: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''Routine'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' * *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''The Story of the Faithful Wookiee'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Entrenched'' * *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Tours'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Lucky'' *''Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' * *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Recovery'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' *''Backlash'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Free Memory'' Fontes *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/rebel_fleet.jpg|cardname=Rebel Fleet}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/y_wing_gold_six.jpg|cardname=Y-wing Gold Six}} *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Squadrons over Corellia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 12'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * }} Categoria:Classes de naves da Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Classes de naves da Nova República Categoria:Classes de naves da Aliança Galáctica